The Saintly Maelstrom
by AmusedLight
Summary: Raised on the streets of Stillwater where crime, drugs and murder has become the norm. One ambitious young man stands out as an climber of the gang life. Between the four way gang war of the city. Stillwater gets one of its most infamous and rather ruthless gangsters of its time. He's nicknamed Maelstrom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's the first chapter of my new Saint Row-Naruto crossover story, had this thanking with a little conversation with Blaze1992, who I with had talked about the story. It's thanks to him I now found the ground work for getting this crossover story up. **

**I first had doubts about making a Saints Row crossover story because the story after the 3rd game didn't make sense to me, what so ever. But now I am convinced to write it with a clear and present plan.**

**Also I will be taking a short pause in writing. For one, I need to fix some personal issues, and second note; I'm currently playing Modern Warfare that I just bought. It's been for me the first time in 5 years since I bought another COD game and to say it like this, I'm glad Cpt Price is back.**

**I will come back with a new chapter of the Saints Row story and the GTA story. Because I'm in a 'crime mood' now.**

**Anyway. enjoy the chapter.**

**Night, Saint Row, Mission Beach**

Sitting on a bench of a bus stop was a young black girl wearing a hoodie over her head with sneakers and jeans holding unto her school books, she was just done studying at her friend's house and was waiting for the bus that she needed to get on to get back to her home that was in the Shivington Projects. Her name was Gabrielle Nicolson, she was a junior up in Stilwater High and a resident in the projects, most people called her Gabby for short.

Gabby was lucky there was a glass roof over her head because it was raining heavily and she didn't want to spend anytime more time outside in the Row at night, not now since Saint Row has become a battlefield for most gangs who were shooting each other at almost every given chance. If it was over some graffiti or even looking the wrong way it always ended up with somebody in a body bag.

Looking in front of her on the opposite side of the street she saw the wall that was filled up with gang graffiti, from the Vice Kings to Los Carnales and another gang that was local here called the Third Street Saints. Mission Beach was always the stronghold territory of this local gang that used the old church as its hangout.

Not wanting to spend one more moment looking at the world she was in now, Gabby looked down at her book and opened it to see she was missing something, her geography homework!"

"Gabby!" the girl turned to her right, seeing her friend Julie running up to her withholding something beneath her raincoat.

She got underneath the bus stop and pulls out from her raincoat a few papers "Your homework," she smiled at her friend handing it over to her "I couldn't let you go without it."

"Oh July, thank you." Gabby said pulling her best friend into a hug "What did I deserve to get a friend like you?"

"Damn girl, you know it and I know it." Her friend said jokingly as the teenagers laughed.

From a good distance, a brown sedan Capshaw was turning up a corner, with three men scoping out the girls at the bus stop.

"You sure you wanna go back to the projects? You can bunk at my place, momma won't mind having you around." Julie offered to her friend "We'll have a sleepover."

"I would love to, girl, but you know I can't." Gabby said looking down saddens "Who else is gonna watch my little brother?..."

The Capshaw drove up and took a turn right towards where the bus stop was, it then roared after it sped towards them.

"Maybe if-" Julie choked on her words but noticed the car "What the-"

The car stopped right in front of them and two men came out of the car, both of them were African American. one wore a yellow hoodie young hood who had his face under the hoodie's shadow while the other wore and yellow and white basketball jersey with the jersey one wearing a yellow bandana.

"Get the girls!"

"Oh my god! Gabby RUN!" Julie yelled, the two girls ran out from the bus stop and started running as fast as they could.

"Get them you fools, don't let them get away!" The driver said, a Caucasian. The two other gang members started chasing after them while the driver reversing the car and turn around to try and cut them off.

Julie and Gabby were running as fast as they could while crossing streets, they knew that if they stopped for one moment the guys behind them will catch them.

They both reached the last street to their home and started sprinting for Julie's house, but then came the Capshaw sedan.

Just when Gabby tried to cross the street she got hit by the car and fell down in the middle of the empty street, giving the two chasing goons the chance to grab the girl.

"Her feet, grab her by the feet!" the hoodie gang member motioned as he grabbed Gabby by the legs while the other grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her to the backseat of the car.

Julie turned around and to her horror saw her best friend being dragged inside the car "Gabby!"

"NOOO! HELP!" Gabby cried for help as she was shoved in the backseat "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

"Bitch shut yo ass up!" the hoodie-wearing gang member held his hand over her mouth while laying on top of her "Let's go homies! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"Stop!" Julie ran towards the car but was pushed to the ground by the jersey-wearing gang member who aimed his Vice 9 pistol at the girl which made her freeze up in fear.

"Yeah bitch, you ain't tough now are you?" The bald gang member said muffled under his bandana "Vice Kings gonna take over Mission Row," he puts the barrel of the gun closer to her face "and once we've taken out all those punks around here, we'll come back for ya ass."

"Bro, get in the car!" the Caucasian driver yelled as suddenly three bullets hit the front window causing the driver to duck for cover.

The gunman turned around to see a man with a purple shirt shooting at them from a distance with his handgun.

"Fuck!" The Vice King holding Gabby down shouted "Ey, Malc! Get in a man before more of them are coming, nigga!"

"Fuck you!" Malc unloaded his clip at the Saint's position that forced the gang member to duck for cover behind a letterbox "Fuck Third Street, Vice Kings up this muthafucka!" the gang member shouted as he ran back to the shotgun seat. The Capshaw drove next to the grounded Julie while taking several bullet holes from other recently arrived Saints gang members.

Gabby's voice could be heard screaming for one last cry for help "Someone please!"

"GABBY!" Julie yelled her name out tearing as she saw her friend disappear, she sank to her knees and began sobbing to the ground as more lights turned on and people were coming out of their houses to see what happens.

"Honey, honey what happened," a black woman in her bathrobe went over to her child and went down her level "talk to me baby what happened." The neighbors and soon the whole neighborhood got outside and saw the girl Julie and her mother on the street and in a matter of moments almost half a dozen people standing on the street. Including a black man wearing men of which one was a black leather jacket with black pants and a purple shirt with chains and a black beret pushed his way through the crowd and to see what the commotion was about. That guy was Julius Little, a man of the streets who was the leader of the Third Street Saints.

He saw a mother trying to help her weeping daughter but then noticed another crowd of people in a street corner nearby. They distinguished themselves from the others by the colors they were wearing. He walked over to them and directly to one Caucasian lieutenant of his who had a goatee, blonde hair and a .44 Shepherd in his hands.

"Troy," Julius asked the white guy making his way through the group of gang members "what's happened over here?"

"Don't ask me," Troy pointed at down "ask him, he saw it all." He meant the Saint gang member who was laying his back against the wall, he'd just got a bullet to his shoulder and was holding the wound to stop the bleeding while next to him laid his Vice 9 piece.

Julius kneeled down to the foot soldier and asked him "What happened, son?"

The guy sucked his teeth "Pffft! I was walking down the street going to meet up with a couple of the homies at the church and then I heard this screaming. So I checked out and saw some punk-ass Vice Kings trying to snatch two girls, urgh!" The young man winced in pain as one of his friends helped him up "So I reached my piece and started blasting at them fools, but got hit before I knew it and duck for cover."

Troy turns to the gang leader "I thought Vice Kings don't do kidnappings, is Benjamin King changing tactics?"

"No, he would never do that," Julius said knowing Benjamin for a long time and once run with him the Vice Kings until he split up and did his own thing, there was however rumors that one of Benjamin's newest lieutenants Tonya was crossing lines by ordering her crew to find and kidnap girls to be turned into working girls against their will, only it were mere rumors and no evidence was brought forward so even King couldn't know if it was true but if he found out about it, no doubt in his mind that Benjamin would approve that or let it slide….not after what happened to his sister.

Sirens could be heard from afar.

"One time is coming."

"Alright let's split up." Julius ordered and pointed at the foot soldier "Drag him out of here and make sure he gets to the hospital, now!" The group Saints quickly split up except for two who helped up the wounded gang member and were bringing him to the nearest doctor they knew would help.

"Troy, follow them and try to get some information about these girls," Julius said looking at the distrusted family with a frown "I don't believe these girls were working on the corners."

"I'll get on to it." Troy said shaking his head with slight regret "Maybe if we just came earlier we could've saved that girl-"

"Troy, what I learned from my time back in the day is that once something is done, you can't reverse it. So don't start blaming yourself. Besides we were lucky saving that bystander from getting shot from a Vice King just moments ago, be glad about that." Julius said reminding him of the scene they followed the sound of gunfire and saw that bodies of Rollerz, Vice Kings and Carnales were left dead after a deadly shooting that only left one Vice King alive that was about to kill an innocent bystander who was hit by the Carnales car that was shot up. Troy had put a bullet in the Vice King's head and they brought the bystander to safety.

"I'll be back waiting at the church." Julius said with a slight frown "We've got to clean up the Row." He starts walking back to the church. Now it was the time to take back the Row. With his gang now fully prepared and a lot of followers under his wing, Julius now saw they had a chance to evict the Vice Kings, the Rollerz and the Carnales out of their part of town.

Little did he know that he'd just invited a person who would make the biggest impact on the streets.

* * *

The Capshaw was seen driving into the Red Light district, in the Bavogian Plaza neighborhood to be correct which was Vice Kings territory and not that far away from Saint Row. Bavogian Plaza was like Prawn Court and Rebadeaux a hotbed for pornography stores and also underground massage parlors which in reality were illegal brothels were working girls were forced to give sexual pleasures to customers.

The car took a turn into the back of an empty parking lot and went all the way to the back where two more Vice Kings were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough."

* * *

A door was thrown open and coming through was the girl Gabby threw in there, landing on the ground the girl didn't dare stand up.

The hoodie gang member and the jersey-wearing named Malc stood by the door and were heard talking with the others "That's today's snatch."

"Only one? Nigga, you gotta be joking."

"Fuck you I ain't joking," Malc said against the other gang member who was waiting for them "We could've taken two but those bitches from the Row spotted us."

"It doesn't matter, we can always find more. Tonya said we gotta at least find four more girls on the list. Two whites, an Asian and a black girl." The white Vice King said remembering the list he was given "we have to find girls like that in their 20's before the day after tomorrow at the brothel in Prawn Court."

"Alright will do, meanwhile Darren and Lemoy will watch out for this bitch." Malc sinisterly chuckled "We'll have fun testin' them out when they're all here." Some of the Vice Kings held their laughter as they closed the steel door behind them and left the teenager Gabby to her own.

In the room were only a few filthy matrasses, a few empty soda cans and a light bulb that was just flickering on and off. But the only sound that was present was the sniffing of the young teenager crying herself wondering what she did to deserve this.

She for the most part of her life tried to stay out of the violence, growing up she'd witnessed numerous shootings that ended up someone dying and one of her worst memories was that of when she was just eight and she saw three burglars enter her house and murder her mother because she was a gang member. Growing up without parents and as the only support figure for her blood siblings, she now feared for the worst that she might not see them ever again. She forces her bruised up hands to her face and began making a prayer.

"Please, come and save me *sniff* big brother…."

**Meanwhile**

In the neighborhood not far from the Arena, a rather popular pool hall was having a full house tonight. Some people standing outside to smoke and some folks were chatting with each other.

Just across the street, a green rusted Compton car parked at an empty parking lot and coming out was a young man who started crossing the street and run across the street.

* * *

Inside the pool hall, it was very busy and everyone was occupied. The only thing was that most of the occupants inside were wearing mostly grey and black colored clothing but almost all of them wore blue.

This was a hangout for the Westside Rollerz.

The pool hall was one big room that had two floors, the ground floor and the first floor where on both had pool tables that were occupied with players. It also had a bar were a couple of Rollerz were drinking at.

Standing at the bar was an Asian woman, she was wearing track pants with blue and white stripes with a black belt, some brown boots and a black tight leather zipped up sleeveless with her impressive bust that could attract attention without asking and a hairstyle in a knot with golden pins thru it.

This girl's name was Lin and the little secret is that she was no Rollerz but instead was a Saint, but one undercover. And she just wasn't a normal one, she was a Lieutenant and the reason why she was in a place filled with enemies was that she was trying to get some information about the Rollerz' operations. Because the Rollerz were more secretive then the other gangs, Julius had asked her to infiltrate their gang and soak up as much information about them as possible and use it against them. The reason why Julius wanted her to infiltrate the Rollerz was because of two things.

One, she was a racer who with her car was the perfect fit to go into a gang that favors fast cars. And second of all, she was no Johnny Gat.

That was for later to be explained.

"Assholes." Lin cursed as she took a drag from her cigarette, she came here with two idiots who were from the Sommerset crew she'd managed to infiltrate in and now they both were passed out drunk after taking in too much liquor for themselves.

Then just when she took a drink from her glass, a member of the Rollerz walked up to the bar and ordered something.

"Hey Leo, three shots for upstairs, would ya?"

"Coming right up. For you?"

"Nah, for the boss and his sergeants upstairs." The young man in an all gray tracksuit with the blue bandana over his head asked. He was an African American member of the Rollerz, which was rather uncommon for a gang that mostly was made of white kids from the suburbs and Asians from Chinatown. At least to Lin's knowledge. But this piece of information was new to her.

"Coming right up." The bartender said turning around and grabbing a bottle of scotch.

Lin took her moment and asked "Hey kid." the guy turned to her "the boss, you mean Price is here?" in response she got some laughs and chuckles from some of the other gang members.

"What's so funny?"

"Hehehe, you must be new," the black gang member said "Sorry but that's how we call our lieutenant. He's upstairs playing a game with some of his sergeants." He explained as he introduced himself "My name is Jamal. Sorry that I'm asking you but which set you from?"

"I'm here with a couple of boys from Sommerset. But I gotta ask you," Lin curiosity sprung up "Where are you from?"

"Shivington, in the Southside."

"Isn't that Vice Kings turf?"

"Well, it was until we rolled up….." Jamal stated as he explained further to the female undercover Saint what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs a Hispanic Rollerz gang member in a gray sleeveless shirt and a blue hat backward and khaki pants on was looking downwards to see Jamal speaking to a woman and smirked "Hey AJ, look and see Jamal trying to talk to a chick."

AJ was a Caucasian Rollerz member and looked down to see what his friend was talking about and whistled "That's a good looking woman there, Enriquez."

"Si, wonder why she's talking to Jamal."

"Let him talk," the Hispanic member said waving it off as he turns back to the pool table "the boss is about to make his move."

In front of them they saw their boss wearing dark military-style boots, gray cargo pants with a metal belt that had a whirlpool image on it, a white t-shirt that he wore beneath a checkered gray and white striped open shirt to which was untucked. He also wore a bandana that covered his forehead and had a crystal necklace around his neck which he had ever since he was born to his knowledge.

He now was seen bending over the pool table calmly aiming the cue stick at the white ball, he now was on set and when he was focused, you better not break it off.

"HELP!"

Enriquez looked down "Que?"

Someone stormed inside the hall and got confronted by a few gang members and was about to be surrounded until Jamal came between and spoke up "Danny, what you doing here? You got school tomorrow-"

"My sister's been kidnapped!"

"W-What,?!" Jamal asked shocked "What happened?!"

"She was waiting for the bus in the Row when she got snatched up by the Vice Kings, Julie called and told it to me through the phone." The young teenager looked sad and angry at the same time "I think they snatched her like Alita man, you know the girl from the corner? She's a working girl. My sister ain't no-"

"Calm down dawg, we know she ain't." Jamal said tapping Danny's shoulder.

Thick! The sound of a cue stick hitting a white ball became the only sound present in the whole room as two colored striped balls were hit and fell down different holes. Winning the game.

"Is he up there?" Danny said drying his tears.

Lin turned around to see why everyone turned to the second floor. That included every gang member that she noticed was of more Asians, Blacks and a few Latinos then traditionally Caucasians and Asians alone like the other Rollerz.

He dropped his cue stick on the pool table and walked over to the stairs, but before he walked down to them he quickly grabbed his hoodie jacket and puts it on with the hoodie on.

Once he stepped down the ground floor, he raises his head up and walks up through the crowd of patrons and gang members who took a step back to let him through, respect was something he was being shown and Lin saw that even though she didn't see his face. The guy stopped by Jamal and Danny and was seen speaking to them.

"Jamal, you stay at Danny and Gabby's place." He patted the teenager on the bald head "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of it." the alleged boss walked out of the door and left the pool hall with a slight chilling environment.

Lin started hearing the rumors amongst the other gang members until they heard someone shout.

"Alright everybody listen up!" AJ was heard getting everyone's attention "You all know the drill. Nobody goes off alone for a few days and no one goes without a piece. I don't think I have to repeat what happened last time. So keep yourself weary because the VK's will surely retaliate."

"Vamos amigos!" Enriquez clapped his hands ordering "Let's split up and spread the word!"

Soon all the gang members started leaving in droves for the exit and one by one they walked to the parking lot except for Lin who stayed behind with Jamal who sends Danny to the car and wait for him.

She stopped him "Hey, what the hell is going on? why's everyone leaving?"

"It's better you go back to Sommerset," he noticed she was about to give a familiar glare at him and sighed "Okay, okay chill. Follow me to Danny's place and I'll explain it to ya." They both walked out of the pool hall and this left the two sergeants, AJ and Enriquez alone to talk who were more concerned about the ramification of their lieutenant/boss actions he was going to take.

"Price's gonna be really mad…"

"Fuck him, ese." Enriquez said dropping the cue stick on the table "those putos up the suburbs don't mean shit to me. If the ese wants to do something, he fucking does it….now, I've got to go warn the homies down my hood, I suggest you do too."

"Yeah, I guess so." They both were the last to leave the pool hall, going back to their neighborhoods.

* * *

**Back to the Row**

Outside the Saint Row Church, Julius was watching how the newcomer was being canonized. And to be fair he was quite impressed. He didn't expect the grunt to hold it up against the others.

SMACK! A white fist had slammed across the face of an obese white Saints member who wobbled back before falling. Making him the last Saint to drop to the ground.

Surrounding by knocked out Saints was a woman who was wearing a pair of old sneakers and baggy pants that were too big for her. It was also hard to see if she was a woman because of the black hoodie she wore, the cap on her head also concealed her eyes and the only thing visible was her lips and soft white skin and small locks of brown hair that were reaching down peachy freckled cheeks.

Troy walked up to the girl and shook her hand "You earned your colors today."

"That's some impressive;" One of Julius' lieutenants named Dex approaches the girl from behind "the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." He meant the Asian gang member with the dyed white top hair and glasses.

"Shit, took me half the time." Johnny said but added, "You did good, I give you that."

"Thanks." She said underneath her hoodie "I learned some moves."

Julius stepped towards them and offered her a fist "Welcome to the Third Street Saints."

She bumped her fist against his and started listening to the man that made sure she wasn't lying dead on the streets just a few hours ago.

"Let's get down to business," Julius said getting everyone's attention to his instructions "If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

Everyone around the Church noted too that.

"Good, no get a move on, we got work to do." Everyone dispersed which left Troy to the girl.

"Alright, let's get you a piece," Troy said walking down the street with her while Dex and Julius watched them walk off.

"Did Troy tell you anything new about the kidnapping a few hours ago?"

Dex shook his head "Sorry, but we can't find anything on her."

"She affiliated?"

"No," Dex answered "she was a school going girl, lived in Shivington, yes, but part of a gang. Nah."

Julius sighed of frustration "I think, it's better we do not focus on it too long. It pains me to say it but if she's kidnapped for what I think it is, we're already too late."

"So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do." Julius said in a cold tone "Clear the streets of those Vice Kings, and I believe that Playa will help with that." Julius had a thought this Saint may be useful to help clean up the many gangs that were in the Row and help him secure it.

* * *

**Later**

**Rebadeaux, Tee'N'Ay**

Outside one of Stilwater's thriving strip clubs where many men and some occasion women, go and have a good time drinking or admiring the dancing girls who would entertain the customers with exotic dancing.

But one who was standing outside in the parking lot was the Lieutenant of the Rollerz earlier playing Pool, with his hoodie covering his head and leaning against a Stiletto he had stolen earlier. having in his one hand a cigarette he was smoking patiently for his targets to come, while in his other arm he was carrying a cloth blanket bundle that was covering up something.

He'd been asking for intel about the kidnapping crew after one of his associates had told them that a pimp in a yellow suit and was meeting with the kidnappers in the strip club. Now he was wearing a poncho over himself and had a few bandoliers around him. Instead of wearing the colors of his gang, he now was wearing camo pants and mostly black clothing.

There the lieutenant saw a convoy of three cars driving up on the parking lot stopping right in front of the entrance of Tee'N'Ay, the first one was a yellow Compton lowrider, the one in the back was a NRG V8 van that was also yellow with two Vice Kings already jumping out from the back. And then the middle vehicle was a yellow almost gold-tinted painted Zomkah.

Coming out of the Compton and the van were all members of the Vice Kings, counting out there were about six of them in total coming out, then the doors of the Zomkah opened and coming out was the yellow dressed pimp and his driver, plus two women who were possible escorts girls expensive-looking fur coats. They were seen entering the club with enthusiasm as the gang members were about to have a good time.

The Rollerz member dropped his cigarette and stepped on it before starting to walk towards the club.

* * *

Inside Tee'N'Ay, two of the Vice Kings gang members were sitting with the pimp and his girls at the counter waiting for the waiter to bring their shots. While some of the other Vice Kings were staring at the strippers, two of the kidnappers who went to pick up their cash were talking to the pimp who was working for Tonya.

"Here's your drinks." The waiter said bringing a plate with glasses filled with vodka.

"Thanks, girl," the pimp tossed a small wad of paper to her and was getting stares from his girls "what ya'll bitches looking at," he took them under his arms "you two already getting paid, but with something else if you know what I mean…" The girls cuddled around their pimp.

"Uhm, homie." The pimp turned to the white VK member who was asking him a question "When do you think we're getting paid?"

"Soon, young cracka brotha, soon." The pimp said, "Tonya's gonna pay a visit to the house in a few days to check the merchandise you brought in and see it for herself."

The one in the hoodie took the glass "How much you think we get paid?"

"I may say you gonna get a bonus for this one, brotha." The pimp said raising his glass "We gonna get paid and laid." They all raised their glasses.

Nobody noticed that the Rollerz member now stood at the only entrance of the club and had dropped the cloth blanket and it revealed he was carrying an AR-40 Xtnd assault rifle. He looked around to see the place was filled with perhaps half a dozen patrons and few Vice Kings he saw enter earlier.

He took a deep breath and glided his hand over to the safety and said something before he went on a streak.

"Shouldn't fuck with my people."

**And that's it, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review if you liked it and follow the story. **

**AmusedLight out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it. Have fun reading it.**

**The next morning**

Outside the Rebadeaux strip club Tee'N'Ay, were a dozen police patrol cars with the lights on and blocking off all the roads as the only vehicles given passage were the from the coroner's office and the paramedics.

It was a bloodbath, as more then a half dozen bodies were being brought up to the space that was reserved in the parking lot to lay the body bags next to each other by two men who worked for the coroner's office.

"Jesus…I've never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah, you tell me." They stood there until they noticed a cop car driving through the blockades and parking right in the middle of the free area. By the escort that followed the car, it must be someone important. Coming out was a Caucasian man with a mustache and sunglasses, it was chief Monroe, the police chief of the Stilwater Police Department. If he came down all the way from the police station, something must've gone wrong.

Monroe walked passed the yellow tape and approached the first coroner worker "What's the body count?" Not even asking who he was, just going straight to the point.

The worker didn't mind "Twelve bodies, four females and eight males. Most of them were gang members, Vice Kings. We only got like eight bodies here." He points to the entrance "If you want to look for yourself, your choice."

* * *

Inside the strip club, the forensic team was busy taking pictures of everything around the area and it was a brutal sight. Just then Chief Monroe entered and saw it for himself.

Around the club, bodies of dead Vice Kings just laid around with some of them still holding onto their weapons with their bodies being covered up, and lots of blood that was either on the ground or drenched against the seats, splattered blood over the counters and against the walls, or just dried up on the carpet.

"Jesus H. Christ." Monroe said walking passed the bodies towards the bar where one of his police officers stood taking notes "Sergeant."

"Chief." He shook his hand "Glad you could make it. as you can see, this isn't normal."

"I say," Monroe said in a stern voice while looking around "How many fatalities?"

"First estimates through the emergency calls were that half a dozen, but now we're up to fifteen now." those were some shocking numbers "Most of them were gang members as you can see. But right here," the sergeant pulled up a sheet and revealed the bodies of the two escort girls who were seen entering the building earlier, killed by multiple gunshot wounds.

"Bastard even killed bystanders," Monroe said with a scoff on his face.

"Not exactly sir," the sergeant pointed at the waists of the women that showed they were carrying small concealed pistols, "One of the bartenders said he saw them reaching for their coats, the gunman took no chances and puts two rounds in each of them." He puts the sheet back over their bodies.

"Damn it." Monroe cursed to himself looking around "I'm supposed to keep these bangers under control and now I got a god damn massacre on my footstep."

"Maybe look at the camera footage that's been examined." The sarge said pointing to the back "One of the security guards is reviewing the CCTV footage with an investigator."

"Okay, thanks for pointing that out." The chief said and started walking towards the other side of the room, but noticed the two investigators talking with several strippers who were too frightened to speak as they saw two of the coroner's boys bringing away another body passed them.

The sarge just shook his head "I wonder what these guys did to piss the man off who did this." After having watched the footage himself, he knew that this must've been a retaliation hit from one of the other gangs.

Question was, who would strike next?

* * *

**Shivington**

Standing outside one of the row houses that were mostly foreclosed, two young gang members in blue clothing were seen sitting on the porch and watching out on the street while listening to the stereo music box that was placed next to them. Just across the street was the Shivington playground that was now filled with children playing on which was an uncommon scene just a few months ago. Normally gang members, prostitutes, dealers, and thugs would hang out there and do their business there and pay street taxes to the Vice Kings who would come and collect their cut.

But this was the Southside Shivington, where it was now under the of one of the Westside Rollerz crews, the same crew that just earlier on was hanging out at the pool hall. While most of Shivington was still under control of the VK's, the Southside was and is back under control of some of the local gangs who weren't kind to the Kings who a few years earlier came rolling through and pushing them around.

One of those locals was Jamal stepping out the house, Jamal AKA Killer Lane was an African American who was earlier in the pool hall speaking with an Asian chick who he'd had a conversation. After that, he brought the kid Danny home and watched out for him until he went to school.

Wearing a blue hoodie and cargo pants, the young hood asked the two foot-soldiers "And, seen anything?"

"Nah, homie." The first one said looking forwards "Ain't seein no VK's up here."

The other much younger foot soldier who was holding a gun under his blanket asked "When's the big homie going to show up? I'm freezing my ass up here."

"He's coming, just wait up." Jamal replied to them while looking at the playground and asking "Why's playground filled with kids?"

"No school today man, kids got free off." The older gang member strokes his small beard while saying "Heard a brawl between LC's and VK's youngsters got at it again."

"Man, that ain't nothing." The younger said asking "Did you know what happened at Tee'N'Ay?"

"Shiiit. Word travels fast, heard bout fifteen got dropped." Before they could continue their conversation, a Zomkah was seen driving in the street, a black colored one.

This got the younger gang member to glide over his weapon and narrow his eyes to the moving vehicle until Jamal spoke "Wait…."

The Zomkah's right passenger window opened up to reveal the driver as it kept driving up until it took a right turn and went right up the house's driveway.

"Open it up."

The other gang member stood up and sprinted up towards the garage and pushed it open for the Zomkah to drive it in, and inside the garage, there were a few things like a chair, a single light bulb and also a wooden table. On that wooden table laid some terrifying objects….standing next to it was a man smoking a cigarette.

Once the car parked inside the garage the doors got closed as quickly as possible by the gang member.

Jamal tapped the youngster "Watch out homies if one time comes up-"

"Don't worry bruh, if anyone comes to my hood-" The younger one said as he showed off his SKR-7 Spree machine gun under the cloth he was using to hide it "I'll blast them before they could say damn."

Jamal nodded before going back into the house and closed the door behind him as the other gang member pulled out a cigarette and started to talk to the younger one "You think the big homie will make some bitch squeal again?"

"Like you expect why not, nigga? I'm still reeling after seeing what the big homie dun to that fool who fucked up."

"Shiiiit, nigga," The other gang member said looking the other side "Don't get that picture back in my head, homie. I'm still reeling from that shit he had put on that fool." They then heard some commotion coming from the garage that sounded like fighting "Turn the volume up." He asked the youngster "Turn it up before someone hears it."

The youngster reaches his hand over to the volume button and turns it up so the stereo's volume just when the song How I Could Just Kill A Man from Cypress Hill started playing causing the other gang member to raise his eyebrow at his friend.

"Really, that song in this specific time?"

* * *

Forced to sit on the chair was the Vice King pimp, the only surviving member of the entourage that was inside the strip club. He was barely alive as his face was halfway swollen up and his right eye shut-in, one of his ears was shot off and his mouth was duct tapped while the tape was covered in the nosebleeding from his fractured nose. His suit was in no good shape anymore as it was covered in dirt and blood, receiving a gunshot wound in the shoulder and knees.

One of the Rollerz started ductapping the guy's legs and arms to the chair as the pimp started yelling a tantrum through at them just as the driver of his kidnapper got out of the car and was calling on his cellphone.

"The information was solid, I've found the guy that I was looking for." The man said hearing a reply through the phone "Tell Mr. Wong I'm thankful." The shooter turned the phone off and turns to the bloodied pimp who he approaches. The VK pimp looked up to the man who shot up the club, killed his people and kidnapped him and immediately recognizes him by the marks on his face and hears him out.

"Now, you will tell me everything about your little snatching operation of yours." He points the cellphone to the pimp's face "you've kidnapped someone who I consider as a sister and I do not like it when people **fuck **with my people. So I'll give you a chance to tell me who you're working for, what they pay you and where those girls are held at." He wanted to have straight answers now as he heard that there might be only a small window chance. He'd rip away the duct tape and got a response from the pimp.

He'd spit his blood all over the boss's face and said "Fuck you, chink muthafucka. My boys will be glad knowing they got some time alone with them soon-to-be hoes." The pimp said with his chest up "A pimp never breaks his word."

Jamal and the other gang member looked at each other nervously, knowing this man had done something horribly wrong.

"Oh no?" the boss questioned before kicking the chair backward, forcing the pimp to fall backward and got his head bounced off the concrete before he suddenly felt something shoved inside his mouth cavity.

Then he saw standing over his body was the Rollerz lieutenant as he saw the rare myth of this man, the myth that his blue pupil's eyes suddenly turned into red like the color of rage.

"Yo, boss!"

The boss stopped what he was doing and saw Jamal talking to him with a phone in his hands.

"Just got a call from someone, says they spotted a yellow sedan driving up a girl and snatched her from the street. The same car that got Gabby."

"Where?"

"The Row." Jamal replied they've gone back to the same spot "one of the boys is tailing them, they going to Rebadeaux."

"Red light district….Tonya's territory." The boss said turning back to the pimp "Well, it looks like I don't need you anymore….except for one thing…" he chuckled while grabbing his throat "I'll need to send a message to your boss….."

"Noooo!"

* * *

**Saint Row, church**

Walking inside the former house of worship, the 'Playa' which was her nickname was just done cleaning house by passing by an old liquor store in Athos Bay that Troy said was a Los Carnales hideout where they were chilling out. She did roll with Julius and Troy to Harrowgate where they and a couple of other Saints got into a massive gang war with all the others and cleaned out the whole neighborhood off the Rollerz, Vice Kings and Carnales. The Playa never thought that she'd ever join a gang, let alone one called the Saints and be good at this whole gangbanging and killing shit. The first few killings were very weary to her but she'd started to grow accustomed to it.

Now she entered the room where one of the lieutenant's named Johnny was waiting for her along with Dex. Johnny took the liberty to lead the task by taking on the Vice Kings, one of the most influential gangs in Stilwater and perhaps the second strongest gang in the city, with the Los Carnales being the first. Dex was in charge of taking on against them but now she was going to Johnny who noticed her enter the room.

"Take a seat." Johnny offered as the Playa took the chair and turned around to sit on it while leaning against it.

"Hey Gat, Dex."

"Hey."

"So you're Julius' new gun, huh? You don't look much. Then again I don't look like I have an eight-inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises."

Playa's reaction was that of a 'wtf?' face. Gaining a chuckle from Dex who rarely laughed at Johnny's jokes.

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy; Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in King's case, he's both." Johnny said admitting some sort of respect for the known gangster from Sunnyvale Gardens that he normally doesn't give to anyone else. Then Johnny's phone went off.

"Hold up, I gotta take this." Johnny said answering the phone and listening to who it was "Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise." His tone changed "Whoa, slow down," he took his ear off the phone before replying "Okay that's not slower, that's louder." He then heard her out and stood up "Shit, where's she headed?" he nods after hearing her respond "don't worry, I got this." He hung up and sat back down.

Dex asked him "What's up?"

"Some motherfucker grabbed Aisha's sister right from the street," Johnny said.

"Shit…." Dex cursed turning around and thinking for himself "That's the sixth girl this month, but two girls in one day."

"What do you mean, two girls in one day?" Johnny heard that last part and pressed him on that "Dex…"

"You heard about that snatch up that happened last night in Mission Row?" Dex asked him with Johnny shaking his head "One of our boys caught them and it were Vice Kings, shot at them but got hit himself."

"So it was Vice Kings," Johnny said slightly pissed off "Aisha said they were driving a yellow sedan."

"But that ain't King's style."

"Then it must be Tonya's thing, that bitch does this shit, don't know, don't fucking care." He turns to the Playa "Tail those bitches wherever they go and get those girls back."

"I'm going." She simply stated with her hood still on, she starts walking out of the room. Up to a new mission.

* * *

**In a certain penthouse**

Just across the other side of the city, in the more affluent and rich part of Stilwater, sitting in his office, in a black and yellow suit was Benjamin King. The man who brought the Vice Kings street gang from Sunnyvale Gardens to be one of the most powerful gangs in the city. By putting in work himself throughout his life on the streets, killing, robbing and fighting he became one of Stillwater's most known gangsters, but he would refer himself now these days as a businessman from the projects. A businessman who on the outside ran legitimate business ventures across the city like the recording studio Kingdom Come records that were run by his numbers man, Warren who was a nuisance to his ass most of the time.

But that was just the front, the VK's under King were still very much involved in a lot of illegal activities, like gambling, extortion, prostitution, protection rackets and weapons trafficking in small scales operations. Most of it except for the prostitution rings were being run by Anthony Green, his bodyguard and one of the few who was actually loyal, street smart and levelheaded.

Green was also the person who convinced King to let the prostitution rings in the Red Light District and the projects to be taken over under the control of Tonya Winters, one of the newest lieutenants and also Anthony's girlfriend. But the biggest thing was that King's power wasn't in the streets but in politics. He has connections to City Hall and a handful of powerful people like Alderman Hughes and even police commissioner Monroe.

The intercom went off and speaking through was King's secretary _"Mr. King?"_

"Yes, Margery, what is it?"

_"Chief Monroe is on his way, he just was through the hallway and is on his way up."_

The big door opened and walking in was chief Monroe looking very angry as he stormed right towards King's office.

"Thanks for the tip-off, Margery." King said ending it and turned to the cop "Something wrong, Monroe?" instead of answering to his question, the chief dropped off a VHS tape on his desk to which King asked "What is this?"

"Problems, mostly for you," Monroe said walking back to the exit and leaving the Vice King leader to himself.

He grabbed the tape and wondered what it was and asked through the intercom "Margery, I need a VHS player and a television, mind sending someone?"

_"I'm on it."_

"What's in this?" King asked himself what's so important about this tape that got Monroe so riled up?

* * *

**Bavogian Plaza, warehouse**

Just a few blocks away outside the Rebadeaux neighborhood, a rapid sound of gunfire erupted as people either ran or just walked away from the sound.

But once the shooting ended, three people started walking outside the building, one was the sister of Gat's girlfriend who was holding unto a tired and beaten up Gabby and in the front was the Playa who was wielding a Vice 9 she used to clear out the whole warehouse that now was filled with lots and lots of yellow wearing gang members.

Gabby slipped from the sister's hands and lumped down to her knees but kept held up by the sister "You alright?"

Playa turned around to the see the girl sank to her knees and bend down her knee "Are you alright?" she reaches her arm over her shoulder but it flinched the moment her finger touched her. This was a clear sign of abuse as the girl's body underneath her clothing was covered in bruises and scars, these bastards must've done horrible things in the meantime before she got here.

Was she glad she'd pay these fuckers a good fucking ticket straight to hell.

*Shrieeeek!* *Pop! Pop! Pop!*

More gunfire erupted outside to which the Playa turned back around and opened the door to see a yellow Compton drive full-on into a trashcan and crashing into it, seeing that in the passenger and driver seat two dead Vice Kings were riddled with bullets.

She turned to the front and then sees the barrel of a snub-nosed .44 Sheperd aimed against her face, with that she quickly aimed at him and it turned into a standoff to which the Playa could observe who the guy was.

He wore blue sneaker shoes, grey cargo pants, a blue t-shirt that was underneath a Black hooded jacket with water type shuriken emblem on the back, and he wore a bandana covering his forehead with a hat over it. But his most noticeable features was his face, the sun-kissed skin with what looked like to be…whiskers tattoos? And the blue eyes with the blonde hair.

"If you're gonna shoot me, do it." Naruto Uzumaki said to the Saints gang member while pulling back the hammer "because I got no time to waste. I'm here to look for someone."

The Playa was about to reply until someone yelled.

"Big brother Naruto!"

Suddenly the body of Gabby lumped into Naruto's body and got into his body and hugged him while tearing up against his chest. The Playa relaxes and puts the gun down and began to speak.

"You know her?"

"She grew up in the same orphanage as me," Naruto said as he looked up to the hooded woman and lowering his gun "may I know who you are?" Before she got the chance to answer the sound of sirens could be heard.

"Shit, one time is coming!" Playa said cursing as a gray Cavallaro came driving up, in it was Enriquez within the back a Hispanic gang member opening the door.

"Come on, boss. Let's bounce!"

"Alright," Naruto helped Gabby inside the backseat with the other gang member and closed the door behind them before turning back to the Playa and the other girl "You better get out of here before the cops arrive!"

"But what about the-" Playa turned around to see that a few bodies of dead VK's were laying around. He'd killed a few gang members himself.

*Shrieeeek!" the car sped away and the Rollerz drove off. The Playa took the fast decision and took the nearest car and took off with it with the sister, escaping the scene before the cops arrived.

Once again, inside Vice Kings territory a vicious bloodbath occurred.

* * *

**Back at Benjamin King's office**

King was waiting patiently in his office, after reviewing the tape and watching the news of the strip club shootout, he now was in the belief that his lieutenants or at least one of them over and crossed some of the lines he had drawn.

_"Mr. King, He's here." _His secretary said through the intercom.

"Thanks, Margery," King complied with her in a kindly manner "let him in."

A moment later, one individual came walking through the door. Coming in was the muscular King's bodyguard, Anthony Green dressed in a black shirt with a yellow stripe without sleeves, expensive pants with a black belt and nice shoes "Mr. King, you asked for me."

"Yeah Tony, I needed you." King said pointing at the chair across him "Sit down." he instructed his bodyguard and lieutenant to sit down.

"What's the rush? I was in the middle of something."

"I need you to show you something." King said turning the TV around and using the remote to play the footage "Look at it closely."

Anthony sat down and watches the television.

_The screen showed a couple of patrons standing by the podium where a stripper was doing her show until the rapid sound of gunfire erupted and forced the patrons and the dancers to flee in panic towards one direction. Except for two Vice Kings who ducked for cover and pulled out their pistols._

"What am I looking at?" Anthony asked until he saw it "Wait, is this about-"

"It's the footage from the Tee'N'Ay strip club shooting." King said informing his bodyguard "Monroe dropped it by after visiting the crime scene, said it was a bloodbath."

"Yeah, up to twenty…" Anthony said the latest body count, he heard it over the radio that so many people got killed, it was a whole crew that got wiped off "but I don't know why I'm here, these are Tonya's people."

"Just keep watching and you'll see." King instructed him by playing the resume button.

_The two Vice Kings got out of their cover and fired their guns at the someone off the camera feed but then the two of them got heavy fire at them and forced them to run away, but then when they went off-screen the shooter appeared. The black wearing unidentified gunman was seen firing an assault rifle at targets he was seen picking off and firing rapid-fire at the retreating Vice Kings._

_Other footage showed the gunman walking up a Vice King who tried to crawl away but got shot twice in the back of the head by the shooter who showed no mercy and did it multiple times on camera._

_Then the footage cut off towards the bar where the pimp and two of his girls were trying to hide underneath the counter but were caught by the shooter, the two girls tried to reach for something but then dropped down to the floor quickly with bullet holes in each chest._

_The gunman was seen approaching the pimp who was surrendering but then got shot in the knee and dragged away by the leg after being knocked out with the butt of the rifle. Dragging his unconscious ass towards the exit while leaving a whole strip club in chaos._

"Now," King played back and stopped "Look at this."

_The last bit off footage was that of the gunman walking in the middle of the strip club and reloading his AR-40 Xtnd assault rifle and replacing it with a different magazine before resuming his attack on the Vice Kings standing at the emergency exit but the movement he made was stunning, it was a tactic he was using that was familiar to the bodyguard-_

"Slicing the pie." Anthony blurted out at recognizing the tactic "Shit, that means-"

"Our boys got picked out by someone who saw action in Iraq," King said turning back to his bodyguard "Which means that-"

"They got a Marine killing them. Fuck…" Anthony cursed thinking this was bad.

King turned the television off and spoke: "This is going to stay in the news for a couple of days, which is bad for business." He stated "so I want to you to find out what happened to cause this bloodbath because I have a feeling some dumbass stepped on someone's toes…"

"Why not ask Tonya, this is her turf, Mr. King."

"I got a feeling she's the reason for this mess." King said having a suspicion after hearing from people how Tonya ran her business "but I wanna know what caused this. So I trust you, Tony, to try and find out about this, discreet of course. Warren doesn't need to freak out and act like a god damn fool."

Anthony understood what he meant by and nods "I got it, Mr. King."

"Good to know. Now, let me alone, I need to make some calls." King said to which Anthony nodded and started to walk out of the office as King grabbed the horn of the phone and started dialing a number before waiting to ring it.

"Mr. Hughes, it's me."

**Okay, that's it for today. This may be a short chapter but I'm planning for the next chapter to do something big. The reason is that I'm working on the Star Wars story to update it now. Plus some of the others.**

**Also, planning on releasing two other stories. Like I'm filled with ideas now.**

**I hope you guys have a good day. Amusedlight out.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Just to say that my new GTA story is up an going. Go check it out on my page its called 'A Fox on the Grove' Hope everyone has an open mind to it and reads it. Its just to say this, NO I am not forgetting about the other GTA story, so calm down, alright?**

**Night**

A few hours after the shootout in Bavogian Plaza, the north eastern side of the arena parking lot that after midnight was mostly left empty after hours. In the daylight it would be filled with visitors for the derby demolition competitions that were being held throughout the week and weekends. But in the night, it would be filled with other kind of visitors for different kinds of competitions.

Now, it was occupied with a few cars driving up the parking lot until they all stopped. Among the cars was the gray Cavallaro that stopped right in the middle of the open space as on the other side it was the green rusted Compton.

Then two bodies collided to each other as the sight was two siblings hugging each other, revealing it to Danny who locked his sister Gabby into an hug after she was rescued.

"Sis!"

"Danny!" She pressed herself against her younger brother and held him tight as tears were streaming down her dry and beaten cheeks "I thought I was never going to see you again…"

The re-unification of the two siblings was being watched from a distance by the gang members who still were sitting in the rusty four-seater. Glad to see an happy ending for tonight. Getting out of the car, Naruto walked up to the two siblings while the other two members of his crew watched wondering what he was going to do.

The two then saw Naruto say a word or two against the two teens before pulling out something from his pockets and handing it over to them what looked like a brown paper bag before they both nodded their heads.

"Ey," the driver asked Enriquez "what's in that bag, ese?"

Enriquez didn't answer as he kept watching how the two teens were listening to what his friend were saying before they both walked to the car and quickly left the parking lot in a hurry while Naruto casually walked up towards the car without any hurry.

The gang leader opened the passenger's door and got back inside the Cavallaro and spoke "Let's get go to Copperton, gotta meet up with Phil at the garage."

"You sure, boss?" the driver asked reluctantly "Word is Price wants to speak with you…"

"Fuck him, he wants to see me, he should come down from his uncle's penthouse. The prick" Naruto pulls out his carton of smokes and saw it was empty "For the matter of fact, let's also make a stop at the liquor store, ain't far away from Phil's."

"Yes, boss." The driver spoke turning the ignition on.

The car then left soon afterwards and left the parking lot as last.

**…**

**Junk Yard District, Copperton**

After an half hour drive, the gray Cavallaro was seen parking up the Liquor Store that was still open even though it was night there were a few cars parked up outside. Including an blue-white Voxel that was parked behind the store, out of the eye of the three gang members.

Opening the door Naruto stepped out and asked "Any of you need something, drinks or so?"

The driver shook his head "Nah man, no need."

"Can you bring some soda for me?" Enriquez asked "Just the light shit, you know what I want."

Naruto nodded and walks over towards the store with some cash to buy some stuff.

**…**

At the counter, the clerk was having an small argument over the price of a cigarette package with an client.

"Really, 20 dollars for a pack like this?" Lin asked waving her type of cigarettes "I bought this just seven blocks away from here for less, asshole."

The store clerk defended himself "Hey woman, its bad times for everyone so don't bust it on me. Take it to the manager." The scuffle for the price of Lin's trademark smoke's went on without the notice of the guy in his blue colors entering the store and walking to the freezer to get some drinks.

"Listen pal, I don't give a shit about your manager." Lin angrily pointed at him with an warning "I don't let myself get ripped off by some kid with these bogus prices." Just then the other customer was seen walking up to the counter while the conversation heated up.

"Is that a threat? Hah!" The clerk pointed behind him "Look woman, we've got security footage here so I'm giving you a warning, bitch: If you don't leave this store right at this moment, I will call the-"

"Will call who?"

The clerk froze when he recognized that voice and looked behind and saw the person cutting the line in front of Lin before apologizing.

"I'm sorry ma'am, let me handle this." Naruto spoke before turning to the clerk "Jerry, what was it about calling who?"

The clerk named Jerry tried to weasel his way out from this and said "Hey, Naruto. Sorry I just told her that the package was twenty bucks-"

"Twenty bucks for cigarettes," Naruto interrupted "that's some cash for some smokers if you ask me. Tell me Jerry, are you trying to rip people off so you can pay off your gambling debts?"

"Gambling debts?" Lin raised her eyebrow listening to this.

Jerry tried "Please man, I-"

"How much was it, huh?" Naruto said guessing the numbers "1, 2, 3 grand? Because you've been late kicking it back to me, don't you?" It was a fact that the store clerk guy in front of him was I big debt for playing poker and numbers games "Of course you're paying back but I am being generous to you. You know what I'm saying?"

Sweating nervously the clerk started "Look, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me, you didn't insult me." He turned to woman behind her "You should apologize to her for calling her a bitch. So do it before I raise my rate up." He basically made a threat that the clerk knew he couldn't afford. As Naruto grabbed for his pack of cigarettes the clerk was making the quick and smart choice.

"Okay! Okay!" The clerk said before turning towards Lin and said "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch." He said getting a smirk from Lin.

But Naruto wasn't finished "And?"

"And the smokes are for free!"

"Good," Naruto threw some dollars on the counter and gave him a warning before leaving "Don't let me catch you again, or else…." He said before walking out of the store with Lin starring right at his back.

_'Who is this guy?' _She was thinking. That's it, it was time for some answers.

**…**

Because where they needed to go wasn't that far away, the three guys were seen crossing the streets over to the receiving station where one of their contacts' business' were.

Following from a distance was Lin, slowly hiding and following the Rollerz crew she saw enter the building with one of the gates open wide with rock music blasting out loud.

"Wait, isn't that-"

**…**

"Phil!"

The mechanic turned up from under the hood of the car and was met with a couple of Rollerz he soon recognized and smiled "Hey, Naruto." He stood up to greet him properly and to shake his hand "I didn't expect to see you."

Naruto accepted his hand and nods "Well, I heard you wanted to speak to me about something. AJ told me you were in need of some drivers, true?"

"Yeah, got a few shipments a girl from the Row stole for me that need to be transported. You know, the usual." Phil said as he pulled out an small folded paper and hands it to Naruto "Your contact in Chinatown wants this to have it in a week."

"Sure." Naruto accepted the paper and puts it into his pocket "I'll get AJ and some of his boys to do the job for you."

"Great." Phil said relieved "I've been sitting on those goods for like three days. its way too hot for it to stay here." The Roller that was the driver for Naruto and Enriquez got to ask the owner of the receiving station.

"You said you got them goods from a girl in the Row. She a Roller?"

"Nah, she a Third Street Saint." Phil said before looking up to quickly add "Look, I heard you guys lost the Harrowgate neighborhood, but-"

Naruto interrupted "What do you have to apologize for? Relax Phil." He told the mechanic "Its Price who lost Harrowgate, not us. He wants to send his boys into a war over the Row, I ain't letting my people anywhere near that place."

Their conversation continued on with the spying Lin eavesdropping from the shadows behind the wall. This information was very interesting.

This guy must have a beef with Price, the supposed leader of the Rollerz. Then a pair of lights happened to be seen by her from far so she needed to hide in the dark quickly.

"Fuck." She cursed walking back to avoid being seen. Not knowing the person pulling up was an person of interest.

Inside the garage they looked back and saw an blue Attrazione drove up. The guys inside recognized who was in it and by this Naruto advised his friend.

"Phil, go and take a break. This ain't your business."

The mechanic took the advice and started walking away to his private quarters as Joseph Price was seen getting out of the expensive car and walk over to Naruto with the door left open. And by the looks of this guy he was not happy.

"YOU!" He pointed at Naruto "You slippery fucking snake!" He stared right down at him through his sunglasses "You were involved in that nightclub shooting, weren't you?" He got in the blonde's face with his eyes screaming anger through his sunglasses.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by it and said "I don't know what you're talking about, Price."

"Don't bullshit me, kid." Price warned him "I know only you're that crazy enough to do something like that. Are you trying to start a war with the Vice Kings up in the Red Light District without my saying?"

Enriquez and the driver were about to say something until Naruto raised his hand to not interfere as he started responding to Price's questions. Even though he'd like to just put this prick in his place, he had to ignore it and answer him.

"Tell Mr. Sharp that he doesn't need to worry about any retaliation from the Vice Kings. I can assure you that." Naruto said to him but wasn't finished as he gave him a warning "But don't think that will change anything, you roid monkey…"

Lin kept listening from a distance, this information was what she needed.

"….We're not done." Price said walking back to his car "You're lucky, but don't think I'll let this one slide!" he entered the car and slammed his door before reversing and driving off and leaving them by their own.

Naruto turned to his driver and ordered "Close the gates."

The undercover Saint tried to take a peak but found the open door sliding downwards. Before that she saw the Rollerz walk up to some crates with one of them grabbing something out of it that caught her eye.

_'Well look at that….'_

**…**

**In Benjamin King's office**

Mr. King was sitting at the big table waiting for his lieutenants to arrive after he called in a meeting. It was an mandatory call so all three of his lieutenants were expected to come by.

"Mr. King."

The big man looked up to see the first one to arrive was Anthony walk in first without his girlfriend who he thought would come with him and he looked stressed "Anthony, I see you're first as always."

"Sorry boss, but after what you showed me, I've been doing some work on the street." Anthony said leaning forwards on the table "and I found some heavy shit." Then the intercom just interrupted with the secretary calling in;

_"Mr. King, Ms. Winters and Mr. Williams have arrived and are on their way up."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Margery." King thanked as he turned to his nr.2 "Wait before we discuss this, I want to find out something."

Anthony nodded "Sure, Mr. King."

Then the big wooden doors opened and walking in first was Warren Williams, the Vice King's number guy and the face of Kingdome Come Records. An music record label that was basically also an front for the Vice Kings. He was a bald light-skinned black man who wore his golden tie and suit.

The record label owner walked in asking "Can somebody already tell me why the fuck I had to come over here?"

"Because I said so." Mr. King told him with a frown "When I tell you to come here, you come. Without questions asked." Warren always was disrespectful

Warren rolled his eyes at him and said "Alright, was just saying. I'm about to finish the latest Aisha album. Shit is tight now these days." The door opened up once again and walking in was the sole lingerie wearing female of the Vice Kings higher ups, Tanya Winters. The recently promoted lieutenant and leader of the Vice King's prostitution rings in the Red Light District.

"Okay, what's going on with calling a sudden an meeting?" Tanya asked out in a stressed way. She was not having it as she had some problems.

"Shut up, and sit."Mr. King ordered to them "We got some things to discuss."

The three lieutenants nodded and all got to their seats with Warren sitting on the left of Benjamin King while Tanya and Anthony sat across the side of the record label owner.

"As you all may know the last official numbers of the Tee'N'Ay Strip Club shooting up in Rebadeaux have been released by the coroner's office. Up to twenty-two deaths with two more died in the hospital…" He told them the last fact of the shooting first "Monroe has confirmed it to me that the suspect was an member of the Rollerz."

King Waiting for an reaction he obviously wanted it to hear to come from the one running the Red Light District. But instead the first one speaking up to this was the least person he wanted to hear it from.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Warren jumped up and suggested "Let's teach these wannabe punks what happens if they fuck with the-"

"Sit down, and shut up. Lil nigga." Mr. King shut him up.

"What? But Mr. King-" Warren got a glare from the gang leader and knew better then to raise his voice so he sat back down before King would turn back to the rest.

Tanya felt something was odd and asked through the silence "Can we just get to the point why the fuck these wannabes from Price's crew attacked my business?"

"They're not Price's crew." Anthony spoke up and brought out an picture from under his shirt and added "They're Rollerz, alright. But they are way different….look at this picture.

Three pictures were thrown in the middle, on that picture? A young blond man in a dark hoodie standing with a few young men from the neighborhood at the entrance of one of the Sunnyvale Garden Projects. Some of them even wore yellow colors.

"What the- Why the fuck's this bitch standing in our turf!?" Warren yelled out angrily before Anthony could explain.

"Shut it, Warren." King said as he turned to Anthony before looking at the picture "Who's the kid?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Anthony began "An former Marine, as suspected he served in Iraq from 2003 to to late of 2005. Fought in the Second Battle of Fallujah."

"An veteran," King narrowed his eyes, just as he suspected. An soldier with some experience "Go on."

Anthony continued "He left the Marines with honorable discharge in Christmas of 05'. Having been in service since 2001, he kept himself a good reputation. Earning the rank of Staff Sergeant. Reasons for him leaving the Marines is unknown."

"Okay…"

Tanya wasn't getting this "What has this got to do with the shooting?" this got her the mean look from King who glared at her as she sat silent.

"This means that this is was the muthafucka who shot up the club and killed them boyz." King said clarifying it to his lieutenants "Monreo send me a recording of the attack where he was seen using these military tactics against them."

"Then why the fuck would he go and kill some guys in my turf?" Tanya asked "It doesn't make any damn sense."

"No it does make sense, Tanya." King said turning to her with an glare "Especially now when I've been told it were your people in a snatch scheme. Care to explain it?"

Tanya's eyes widened up with that question "What are you talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tanya." King didn't want to hear any excuses "Anthony here talked with one of the survivors and told him YOU had ordered your crew to snatch up girls who were going to be forced into your brothels." King pointed at her as she was troubled to find the right answers

"You will end that bullshit now or…." The rest he didn't even need to finish with his reputation.

"Y-Yes, Mr. King." She said looking away to not be in eye contact with the angry boss while Anthony shook his head. She knew the rules Mr. King had brought in front of them and as much he liked to defend her, it was her own fuckup.

King then turned to his second-in-command and asked him "Anthony, you said you had some information about him."

_"Uhm, Mr. King. With Margery here."_ The intercom went off and it was the secretary _"There is an…Yellow Zomkah parked downstairs in the underground parking lot."_

King answered back by pressing the intercom button "I'm in the middle of an meeting, let someone else take care of it until I'm done."

_"Mr. King… I don't know how to say it but it has the name 'Maelstrom' on it and its directed to you."_

"Maelstrom?" Warren asked "What kind of a name's that?"

King turned to see Anthony's face and saw he looked kind of serious.

"That name sounds familiar to you?"

"That name Maelstrom, is the name of the kid on the street."

**…**

**Inside the underground parking lot**

Inside the car park where numerous cars of the people Mr. King employees were parked in, one bright yellow Zomkah that was parked right in the middle of an empty area.

Anthony checked the car for anything suspicious and found nothing after searching through the front and back seats. Meanwhile the others just watched him until Anthony was finally done with his checkup.

"And?"

"Nothing," Anthony checked "Car looks clear." He turned to the trunk "Let's open it up and check that out."

"Man this is a waste of time," Warren complained "I don't know what ya'll think but I say this all a waste of time."

"If you say so, Warren. Why don't you open the trunk already and stop wasting my time." Anthony said to him as he grew irritated with his antics.

"Fine! Let me open it." Warren walked right up to the trunk of the Zomkah and pops it open before pulling the trunk door open wide and seeing what was inside of it.

….

"Warren?"

The yellow suited man turned around and began to throw up on the ground and spilling his guts after what he saw in that trunk. This got the others to be curious to what was inside of it and once they looked, they were stunned.

Inside the trunk laid the bloodied body of the Vice King pimp that was missing for a few days, the state of his yellow expensive suit spoke for itself as it was covered in every shade of red as it was covered in blood, stains left all over the coat, pants and even head as multiple stab wounds was seen on the hat. The back of the trunk was covered in small pieces of brain as the back of the pimp's head was completely gone and some duct tape was covering the guys mouth with blood from the mouth of his corner. The eyes were swallow shut and the rest of his body was covered in an uncountable amount of stab wounds that covered his torso, legs and arms. both arms and legs also were tied up with ropes and his neck was broken and totally bruised up, this showed this man may was tortured some time.

Tanya was horrified when she recognized this man, it was one of her sergeants she tasked to get the girls for some good cash. He was reported missing and she thought he skipped town, but he didn't….

"Damn…." Anthony uttered those words out "That's just brutal."

King looked at the state of the body and kept his cool, not letting himself being caught off guard he knew that this was an message sent to them meant that something.

"Mr. King, look at this." Anthony pulls out of the bounded hands of the dead pimp a small piece of paper that had something written on it to his boss "Must be a message…"

The Vice King boss took the paper and unfolded it so he could read it, what was written inside he read out to the others.

Anthony grew curious "What's written on it, Mr. King?"

"Something I think can be trouble in the future if it's not handled correctly." King stated as he puts the paper away and walks back to the elevator "For now, we'll wait."

This did not sit well with Tanya who protested "Are you insane? Warren's right, we need to show them they can't fuck with us!" This did not sit well with King who turned around and glared at her.

"Like I said, we wait." He said an direct order to her as she was the direct cause of this bloodbath "Now get back to your turf and keep business going. Without any more of your tricks, Tanya." He left her and the puked out Warren to the car as he and Anthony left for the elevator that was still left open.

"This is one heavy week, boss. Ain't gonna lie." Anthony told his boss as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah I know. But this is just business." King answered as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

**…**

**Saint Row church**

A day had passed since the shootout in the Red Light District and the Playa was seen walking right into the church where some of the Saints were seen hanging out while drinking.

Stepping inside the church, she saw Julius talking to Troy and Dex speaking to Johnny and Lin who were arguing about the strategies of going after the gangs. All that stopped once they noticed her entering the room with Johnny saying it first.

"Look who's arrived. Our mistress in Death." Johnny approached her and bumped fists with her "Thank you for what you did. Aisha and I owe you one."

"That's no problem." The Playa shrugged it off as she walked up into the middle of the ground "I did however got into some trouble on the way. Came across a few Rollerz who came rolling through."

"Wait." Dex stopped her and asked "Why were there Rollerz there? Bavogian Plaza is deep Vice King territory."

"Did they try to kill you?"

"No, not at all. They actually helped me out." She said getting some weird looks from the others " No, for real though. I came out running of the building and I was in a standoff with this guy who came looking for one of the girls who I found with Aisha's sister. Guy with some other Rollerz turned up in a Cavallaro and sped away with the girl."

Lin then remembered something about last night and asked her while pulling out a picture of Naruto talking to a couple of Rollerz "Is this the guy?"

Julius grew curious to Lin's question and asked "What's this all about, Lin?"

"Yeah, that's him." The female banger recognizes the guy on the picture "That's him, the blond guy."

"Lin." Julius asked her to gain the lieutenant's attention "Mind sharing?"

The Asian racer turns around with the picture and walks up to Julius with it and says "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's the new lieutenant of the Westside Rollerz. I did some research on this guy," She puts the picture of Naruto into his hand "Former Marine, deployed in Iraq, honorable discharged with the rank of Staff Sergeant. Has no criminal record and owns a bar close to the arena that is an Rollerz hangout." The bar she meant was where she saw him and these Rollerz first before they all split up right before the nightclub shootout.

Troy looked into the picture Julius was holding and mentioned "I've never heard of this kid before if he's a lieutenant."

"That's because he's different than those other cocksuckers." Lin said explaining it to them "Unlike Price who is an meat head asshole. This guy keeps himself under the radar and doesn't want to attract any attention."

Johhny scoffs at that "Yeah? If so, then how come you start looking into this guy? He doesn't sound impressive to me."

"Because he was the guy that shot up the Tee'N'Ay nightclub." Lin said informing them all with this that got some of the Saints to look surprised "And believe me, it's true. Everyone I spoke to from the Rollerz believe it to be him."

"It makes sense." The Playa tuned in and said "Aisha's sister told me on the way that they were talking about their friends were killed in the club right before I arrived. Makes sense if he came to find that girl that was locked up with her."

"And that's not it. Apparently this guy is also way different when it comes to leading his crew then the other Lieutenants of the Rollerz."

"What do you mean?" Dex chimed in taking in information.

"For one, he unlike the other lieutenants had balls. He stands up to Price and even disrespecting him right into his face while I was listening in on it." Lin told them "Calling him a roid monkey."

Some of the Saints snickered upon hearing that, even Johnny couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Aside from cussing out Price, what else does this cat do?" Julius asked.

"This guy is also perhaps the Rollerz' most ruthless gangster in their ranks, and he runs his crew as a tight ship. They however function differently then the other Rollerz crews.

Troy raised his eyebrow "What do you mean, differently?"

"Well, they are more different and get their soldiers from the projects but strangely even from some Hispanics who joined up with them. And, they are more independent. From what I've digged up is that these Rollerz only follow orders from Uzumaki, and they are way bigger than any other crew. About three hundred guys in total, all from different cliques, street corners boys, stick up guys, lowriders and other groups who joined up with this crew for mainly this guy."

"A three hundred men crew, you say?" Julius rephrased those numbers. That's almost a quarter of what the 3rd Street Saint's manpower was from all over the Row after they cleaned it all out "Lin, no offense against you, but from my understanding is that Mr. Sharp is no man to let a big group like that to be given this much freedom."

"That's where it gets interesting." Lin got to the point "This guy Naruto isn't on the good terms with Price or Mr. Sharp. On the contrary even, they both downright dislike each other. I don't know much except for one thing."

The Playa asked "And that is?"

"There's a story that Price had send in one of his best friends to infiltrate this group and see what they were up to. He found out that unlike the other Rollerz crews who drive expensive faster cars that the suburban kids drive. Naruto's crew drive mostly drive a vast range of vehicles, no gang colors because they don't want to take much police attention apparently."

"Smart move." Troy commented "If you drive around a gang colored car anyway, cops easily pick you up fast." He told the obvious that got Dex to look at him suspiciously but understandable for this flaw of the gang color vehicles.

"Anyway, that's not it. All members are also required to know how to fight. Mainly how to box," Lin added "Naruto's crew can be sometimes seen at the gym's if they got free time. They treated this guy like one of their own after a few weeks. Even inviting him to a couple of events and parties in the projects in Shivington, which he found out where most of them live." This was crucial information to be told "But the idiot pushed his luck when he did something fucked up and got him on the bad side of them and their boss."

Dex decided to ask "What was that?"

Lin looked kinda angry and answered "The bastard was caught behind a dumpster, trying to force a girl to strip down who was half his age and trying to force himself on her. Bastard was initially caught because he was speaking loudly and complaining about the rules Naruto's crew lived by. The guy got spotted by one of Naruto's sergeants', Jamal who I got to meet, and got sneaked up from behind and knocked out before being dragged away from the girl while she was brought to safety."

This story already sounded like it was going to something they might regret wanting to know, but Julius wasn't done listening so he asked.

"What happened?"

"It turned to a real bad public killing, let me tell you that." Lin spoiled a bit but was going into the details "Naruto had the idiot stripped of his clothing tied to a post but naked, and had him drenched in water before giving the female members of his gang Tasers so they could torture the guy for an good hour. But it doesn't end there. Naruto then proceeded to beat the living crap out of this guy. Heard the beating was so bad that the guy's face literally turned black and blue purposely broke his arms and legs before he took a break." The Asian Saint said taking a brief pause to remember that story to now its gruesome part that even she couldn't keep in her stomach

"5 minutes later, the idiot spits in naruto's direction and says he wishes he could've made a trip to some of Naruto's orphanage that way the girls there could 'know their proper place' for once. Saying he would do it personally to them." Lin shook her head upon remembering that story and telling "In response, Naruto had requested a few items that he was given by his crew who told me that even they did not expect to be asked."

Troy grew almost way to curious to this and asked "What were they asked for?"

"He asked for an bowie knife, a red hot clothing iron and some rubber gloves." She said before going into details "They told me that once he got these items, he walked up to the idiot and used the knife to cut off his balls and penis off while the guy was screaming in agony, and once he threw his severed private parts on the ground he used the hot clothing iron to stop the bleeding of his crotch that he castrated and pushed it right in until the bleeding stopped. Once he was done with that, he took those rubber gloves and stomps his feet onto the cut off body parts into mush then scoops them up with the gloves and forces it into the idiots mouth."

Lin wasn't done "Naruto then proceeded to pull out his 44. Sheperd and shot the guy four times in the chest to end his life before he warned to everyone that this was an example to anyone who thought of doing the same thing that idiot did. Making a statement to all the Rollerz across Stillwater." She remembered how Jamal told her that still till this day anyone of Naruto's crew would walk away after being rejected by a girl in fear of being the next one losing their private parts. It even extended to the other Rollerz crews who heard the stories and were following suit. It later made sense to her why none of the Rollerz were trying to make a move on her. meaning that killing was still fresh on their minds.

"What happened after that?" Julius asked one last time.

"They dumbed the body in the back of a truck, right in the middle of the suburban area where the Police could find it."

One of the Saints got so disgusted that he barfed right on the floor as the rest were shocked to hear the severe brutal methods someone was practicing. Dex was the one barely containing his stomach while Troy was seen dropping his cigarette and walking out to get some fresh air.

The only one laughing was Johhny "I'll say, I am impressive. Makes me kinda jealous to be honest."

Julius took this matter more seriously and asked "Are you sure this story is real?"

She nodded to the boss "Real as it gets."

"Fuck…" Julius cursed, a guy like this not something he had counted on so he requested her "Okay, Lin. I need you to dig deeper into this. With a guy like this on their side, there's no way what he's capabla off if he's going to attack us. So try and gain as much intel as possible on him, his crew, business, relations and everything else."

"I'm on it." Lin said turning around to walk out of the church to resume her task.

Dex got his composure back and asked "What should we do next?"

He took some time to think and Julius then answered "You and Gat keep on the Carnales and Vice Kings. Lin will handle the Rollerz as planned." He turned to the female new blood "Playa, I need you to help them out as much as you can, especially Lin. You got me?"

The playa nodded "Sure boss, I hear you." She turns around and walked right out of the Church also, leaving Julius alone with Johnny and Dex to gang business.

_'Damn, the more I find out about this guy. The more I want to know more…I think I'm in love.'_

**…**

**Chinatown**

Meanwhile in the affluent Chinatown neighborhood. A four-door brown bootlegger pulled up right in front of a tea house that was filled with gang members.

Getting out of the car was Naruto who turned around to his boys "Okay guys, go and cruise around. I need to speak to Mr. Wong by myself. You know the deal."

The driver who was an young Asian nodded "Sure boss. Call us if you need anything."

The bootlegger drove off and left Naruto alone as he turned back around to the entrance of the tea house and walked right through the front doors.

He just didn't know he was being watched from a distance by an group of young hispanic males who were driving in a Hollywood.

An Red Hollywood. The same color as the longtime known Los Carnales and all of them inside that car were armed with guns…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a comment and if you got any questions, I'm free to answer them.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
